Restless nights
by Kataang-is-MYLIFE
Summary: A collection of one-sho Aang and Katara drabble, and very cute.  Chapter 3 up.
1. Lonely

Here is my next one-shot! It's just some really short and cute Aang and Katara fluff. I might continue this and make a whole Aang and Katara fluff collection of stories! Tell me what you think! And as always, I am more than willing to take requests for stories! And look out for my first Avatar Fanfiction series. It's Avatar, taking place in the modern world. I'm hoping to get the first chapter out by next week. Well enjoy.

Aang: She does not own us. If she did, who knows what terrible things she would do to me.

Me: Yeah, just be glad that I'm Kataang all the way, and willing to give you up to Katara. Because if I were a Zutara fan...

Aang: DONT EVEN SAY THAT!

* * *

Aang lied there, awake and bored, while his friends were asleep, and he stared at the constellations which were scattered on the painted sky. He sighed. Restless nights like these, where his mind was constantly running and he could not help but stare at the sky, were quite bothersome. In the mornings, while his friends received a well nights sleep of at least 8 hours, he struggled with his bending practice, and maintaining consciousness throughout the entire day. Being the avatar meant 3 things, in Aangs mind. Dedication, pain, and no sleep. He sighed again.

"Aang? You okay?" Katara's voiced said, filled with some concern. She must have heard him

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." He lied.

"Aang, your a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Yeah... I know."

"Aang, tell me what's wrong. Is it anything I can help with." Katara said.

"Well, I'm just feeling kinda lonely, thats all." Aang admitted.

"Oh... do you want to sleep over here in my sleeping bag with me tonight?" Aangs eyes widened as he thought of being so close to Katara. She would really let him do that?

"Um... are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! Come over here!" Katara smiled at him through the darkness of the night.

"Um.. alright." Aang stood up carefully and as soundlessly as possible, careful not to wake the snoring Sokka. Aang crawled in the bag next to Katara, and could feel color in his cheeks rising up rapidly as his legs tangled up with Katara's. He placed a hand on her hips, and another on her shoulder, careful not to accidently touch her breasts, while Katara did the opposite and placed both hands n his chest.

They both sighed with contentment as they took in the comforting warmth of each others body. Aang placed hid head in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, breathing in the intoxicatingly smell of her bare skin. He loved everything about her, from her sweet personality, down to her smell.

"Is this better Aang?" Katara asked.

"Mmhhm."

"Good."

After 5 minutes of embracing and shallow breathing, Aang said something, which was muffled through Katara's clothes.

"You know Katara.."

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm the avatar and all, and I'm supposed to save the world and become the greatest bender, but a lot of people tend to forget something about me."

"And what's that?" Katara asked.

"That I'm still a 12, almost 13 year old boy who needs a hug or to cuddle, every once and a while."

"Aang, everyone needs to, even when your an adult. Humans were made for cuddles, not violence and solitude. We love."

Aang thought about what she said in his mind carefully. Does Firelord Ozai need love? He is a human too.. so yes. He must have a pretty bad time living like he does, causing war and hatred. He lives off of power and fear, not love. _Must suck.._ Aang thought.

"Katara, you're right. We are meant to love. Katara... I love you." Aang looked up. She was already asleep. _Oh well.. maybe another day. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sokka yawned and stretched as he woke up that morning. As he walked over to his supply pouch, he noticed that Aang was not in the campsite. If he had left, Toph would have felt it in her sleep, and stopped him, but he was still gone. Where was he?

"Aang?" Sokka called out quietly. No response.

Sokka walked across the camp, looking for any sign to where he had gone, when he noticed Kataras sleeping bag. It was much bulkier than it normally was. Sokka went over to he bag, and discovered aang, sleeping comfortably with his sister in his arms.

_ I wouldn't have it any other way. _He thought to himself.. and smiled.


	2. with out you A poem by Aang

I think back in my memories, the laughs we shared, the times we kissed. A blush here, a stutter there, all clues you seemed to miss.

How is it, that only now, you heard my wordless song,

that I sang to you, each passing day, saying "With me, you belong."

As I stand here now, in mortal danger, fire standing upon me, I cant help it, I only wonder, "If I were gone, would she need me?"

Here I am, my existence ending, the enemy wins as I lose,My last thoughts, my yearning desire, was to only be with you.

"This cannot happen" I say to myself, "she needs me as I need her." True love conquers all evil and darkness, for this, I am sure.

The thought of you, seeing your smile, rises me from the dead, instead of failing, instead of falling, I come back fighting again.

The fight is over, all is won, except for your giving heart, I return to you, the day is ending, but for us, its a new start.

For me and you, whose love so true, came through in the end. A reassuring smile, a breathtaking kiss, I will always be there for you, my friend.

-Aang


	3. First

Aang's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he stared up into the face of the most gorgeous being he had ever seen in his life. Her copper skin and azure eyes...he got lost. What would he say to her? He racked his brain for the answer, and the only thing that came out was "Want to go penguin sledding with me?" Their first day together.

He leaned against the railing on the balcony, and stared out into the city, which had a golden haze over it from the setting sun. He heard familiar foot steps walk out behind him, and she came up to him, and smiled. They embraced each other in a warm hug, not wanting to pull away, but after time they did. The pair faced each other, nervously, yet surely. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his cheeks were burning on fire. When she pressed her lips against his lips firmly, and they shared a long, dep and passionate kiss. Their first, real kiss.

He stood there, waiting, with his throat clenched up, and his forehead sweating. The formal monk robes he was wearing were big, thick, and bulky, and made him feel hotter than he was on this already boiling day, when she walked out. She was dressed in a light blue robe that was made with golden white treads, and laced with intricate patterns of swirling water and puffing clouds, with ribbon hanging off the long sleeves. The cloth clung tightly to her waist and chest, and though her skin was mostly covered, it somehow extenuated her femininity. She was beautiful. Their first day of the rest of their lives.

She screamed on the bed as Aang held her hand tightly, and she squeezed back, causing his fingertips to go white. She called out a series of threats at the young man that she did not mean, and would forget. After several minutes of pain and clenching, a babies cry punctuated the night air, and a woman exclaimed, "It's a boy!" She held her son in her arms, and said quietly, "Tenzin, my baby." Their First child.

Years and years went by, and they were happy with each other. She streched and yawned, then shook her slumbering huusband geltly, but he didn't wake. She shook harder, and kissed the sie of his face. He still didn't react. She began to worry, and flipped him over so he was on his back. She kept calling his name, begging him to wake, but he didn't. Fearing the worst, she gingerly placed her right ear over the mans chest. No sound. Their first day of the end, but not forever.

She woke up. Where exactly? She wasn't sure. She was on a rock, covered by a soft moss, which lied nest to a gorgeous water fall, which was surrounded by exotic flowers of so many different colors and beauty, and trees that blossomed vibrant shades of red, green, and pink. The water was a crystal blue, which looked cool and refreshing. She got the sudden urge to jump in, but then she realized, that she felt different. She had so much energy! She felt young again, but to her surprise, when she looked down at her hands, they were small and colorful and perfect, not a single vein sticking out, or any wrinkled making them look old like they were. She placed her hands to her face. Her skin was smooth and buttery, absolutely wrinkle free. Then she heard a voice from behind her. "Hello, sweetheart." It said. She turned, and saw him there. Her deceased husband. Their first day of complete happiness together, that would last for an eternity.


End file.
